


Lesser of two evils

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash





	Lesser of two evils




End file.
